Times In Bed
by soundsoulryan
Summary: This has been changed! Now only a oneshot of Jack and Bunny. From now on, other oneshots will be posted as seperate stories. Lots of fluff inside! R&R!


**A/N: Hello readers, it's me! I'm back with the sequel I promised you all. Very quickly however, I wanted to address something. I realized how OOC Pitch is in my last story. Of course, you all probably knew this. I wanted to make Pitch more of a close friend for Jack though. They share many similarities throughout the movie, so I figured with the movies plot, I could work around it and make them friends post movie. Hope that makes sense people. **

**Alright, on with the Oneshots now! Hope you like them! Updates will be pretty inconsistent due to school and sports right now for me. Hope you all understand though. Also, this story won't be in Jack's POV for some chapters. This first one will be one. Just so you know!**

**R&R Please! **

_Times in Bed_

In the months Jack and Bunny had been dating, Jack had never been happier in his entire existence. The way his tall furry lover made him feel was indescribable. Whenever he was in the Pooka's presence, he couldn't help but smiling. The way Bunny's emerald orbs starred back into his own blue ones made his heart soar. Overall, he was a happy, joy spreading spirit. The happiest in the world actually.

In Bunny's case, he was just as happy, if not more. Jack was literally the exact opposite of him, yet it only seemed to enhance how much he loved him. Sure he could be kind of annoying when he froze his ears together, but the jokes kept him on his toes…or paws in his case. In and out of there love for each other, there was one thing they loved doing above everything. Their times in bed.

Since Jack had moved in, they looked forward to sleeping together every night. Jack would cuddle down into the thick gray fur on Bunny's chest and Bunny would wrap his paws around the younger teens waist, pulling him even closer to him. Their body temperatures mixed until they were equal with each other, creating a more comfortable atmosphere for each of them. Jack loved Bunny of course, but he could be too warm for his liking sometimes.

Tonight was no different. Jack flew down and landed in the soft grass just outside of the cottage. Bunnymund was still out in the Warren, making more preparations as usual. Jack himself had been out spreading a bit of pre-winter. It wasn't quite cold enough yet for him to drop feet of snow across the world, but there was nothing wrong with a little friendly teasing for the kids, right?

He hadn't seen the Easter Spirit in a few days. Work was work, and while spending time with each other was amazing, there was no working around their busy schedules.

Jack took a seat under the tree they always sat under, just waiting for his furry lover to come home. Eagerness was eating at him already; just the thought of him against Bunny's chest under the bed covers made him shudders. In a good way of course.

He didn't have to wait very long. Soon, Bunny appeared walking up the tall hill of the Warren, a few loose eggs clinging to his shoulders. Jack immediately smiled brightly at the sight of him. It took a few minutes for Bunny to notice Jack laying under the shade however; he was busy picking the eggs off of him and placing them in the grass. He set the last egg down, watching it for a moment as it waddled off back down the hill. When he looked up, Jack was leaning against the tree looking at him. Bunny took off, racing over the ground in a matter of seconds, to where Jack was standing. He plowed into the young teen, the momentum knocking both of them over and into the grassy soil. Jack was pinned down by the Pooka's strong arms, unable to move or gain an edge on him. They normally did this whenever they saw one another as a private little joke. Jack had a harder time tackling the bigger spirit though, so it normally ended in an awkward hug.

"I've missed ya Snowflake," Bunny growled playfully as he starred down at Jack like a bird of prey. Jack giggled and tried to hide a light red blush that spread across his pale cheeks. Bunny noticed, and he moved a paw over to caress his lovers cheek softly, his eyes clouded with happiness.

"I've missed you Bunny…" Jack trailed off, mesmerized by Bunny's green eyes. They starred at each other for a few more seconds, silence settling between them.

"Umm, can I get up now?" Jack asked with a grin. The dominating position Bunny had him in was beginning to get uncomfortable, and either way, he was tired. All he wanted to do was snuggle up to his favorite Pooka and get a long nights rest. The sun was beginning to set, and in a matter of moments nearly all the light would disappear from the Warren. In other words, the perfect time to go to sleep for two tired, overworked Spirits.

"Yeah I think so, but only if I can carry ya to the house," Bunny decided after thinking.

"Oh, well how could I refuse that?" Jack asked. He couldn't.

Bunny got off of Jack, releasing Jack from his dominated position. In a matter of seconds however, Bunny had scooped up the lighter teen and hoisted him into the air. Jack barely had time to register what had happened before he felt the familiar fur tickling his cheek, causing a quiet giggle to escape his lips. He felt Bunny shiver against him due to the cold feeling he radiated against him. He laughed a bit louder now, allowing Bunny's sensitive ears to detect the noise. He knew how sensitive those ears could be; he had experience with them after all.

With Jack in his arms, Bunny took long strides to the door of the cottage where he quickly opened the door. The fire that Jack and Bunny usually made together was almost out, leaving little light in the small home. They didn't need it though. Both of them had much experience walking the wooden floors in the house they shared, so even in dim light they knew where to go to avoid the worn couches near the door.

Wasting no time, Bunny crossed the floor silently and turned into the hall. He practically ran down the hall until he reached the end. On the wall to his right was an oak door with his initials carved evenly into the center. He opened it quickly, causing a creak from the old hinges it swiveled on.

The bedroom was dark except for an open window that provided little light. It was enough to see the bed however, and so Bunny decided to be a bit rough with Jack. Making sure he would land safely, the Pooka took Jack in his arms and thrust him through the air. Jack cried out in surprise until he landed softly on the bed. The frame of the bed creaked louder than the door had, reminding Bunny of it's fragile condition.

He quickly shrugged the thought off and joined Jack in the bed. The covers were already pulled back and Jack was already under them.

"What was that for?" Jack asked with annoyance evident in his tone as the tall Pooka climbed in and settled down next to him.

"I thought I'd have a little fun with ya. I haven't see ya in a while anyways," The Pooka replied casually, as though not seeing him completely justified his actions.

"So that's an excuse to throw me across the room?" Jack countered. Despite how he sounded however, he wasn't really annoyed. It was hard to be frustrated let alone annoyed with someone that was the worlds best pillow. It helped that he loved him of course.

"Yes, yes it is." Bunny replied. His tone was quite, but left no more room for discussion. Jack thought he must have taken it the wrong way.

"Hey Bunny I'm sorry. I'm not really annoyed with you, ok?" Jack hastily apologized, not wanting to miss out on any snuggling that might have been in store tonight. Since Jack couldn't see him, Bunny grinned wide as he starred at the ceiling.

"It's fine Snowflake I was pullin your leg," He told him. Realization hit Jack's face, and he shoved (as best he could) the stronger Pooka next to him in a playful way. Bunny laughed his rich, accented laugh at Jack's embarrassment. Jack shook his head and moved closer to his fuzzy lover under the covers.

"Can we snuggle now?" He asked eagerly.

"Absolutely Jack. I thought you'd never ask." He replied and he pulled the Winter Spirit close to him. Jack relaxed his head back into Bunny's immensely fluffy chest. He felt a pair of paws find their way around his waist, securing themselves together in a passionate hug. They're breaths intertwined until they were synced and their chests were rising and falling in rhythm. Both of them were asleep in a matter of minutes, sleeping soundly and happily together.

**A/N: Well, I think I actually wrote with really well. A lot better than my previous stories. I think I'm getting better! Yay! Well, I'm going to read The Host now, can't wait to see you all again! **

**R&R Please! **

**Until then!**


End file.
